Returning Home and A New Journey
by Okami Karen
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after the fall of Naraku. It was then that Kagome, Her Mom, Sota, Randi, and Luna all shared a dream of a new place and for some a new journey.{Paring: Legolas/Kagome} (sorry Its taking me so long to post the chapters I am having a hard time getting the time to write them and do them at a good length so all of you are happy.)
1. Chapter 1

**Returning Home And A New Journey Begins**

This story takes place 3 years after the fall of Naraku. It was then that Kagome, Her Mom, Sota, Randi, and Luna all shared a dream of a new place and for some a new journey.

{Paring: Legolas/Kagome} {Rated: M}

 **Chapter 1**

After the fight with Naraku was over the Inu-gang sort of split up and went their own way but kept in contact for the most part. Sesshomaru about 2 years later came by Kagome and gave her a pet wolf demon named Randi that he thought she would love to have as a thank you for everything that she has done for him and his little group. He seemed to get along with Luna reail well she was glad. She was thankful for the gift and happy that the both got along well.

Luna was a wolf like Randi but has 3 crescent moon symbols on her forehead their colors are sapphire, ruby, and forest green. Her eyes are earthy yellow, with silver fur she had 3 tails that were also silver. She got Luna from Koga and his pack.

Randi has a crescent moon symbol on his forehead their color are gold, his eyes are earthy red with black fur he had 3 tails that were also black. He told her they were like Kirara and that the forms they like the most are the smaller ones unless in battle.

It has been a year and a half since Kagome's grandpa passed and (her mom) Sora and Sota moved to the feudal era to live in peace. So for 3 years they did tail one night Kagome, her family, Randi,and Luna all had the same weird dream about what looked like a new journey and new home.

..00..Dream..00...

Everyone was in the clearing of the god tree when Midoriko-sama apered. She then walked over to them and said,"My dear Kagome I am so sorry to ask this of you and your family but I've been told that there is a ring of power like the jewel that you just got rid of in another world and I as well as the God of the world would like for you to help destroy it. In a way you and your family are going back to your real home from where you and your mom were born."

Sora Higurashi was shocked never would've she thought that her family could go back to middle earth. The sent them away for safety but now it's up to her daughter to really save the day but hopefully not alone.

"Sota, Kagome there is something you need to know about before Midoriko-sama can tell you anything. That is we're not human we're elves and when we go back we will change a little in appearance but no matter what keep your names the same to honor the man that toke use in for so long."

"I Eru agree with your mom when I sent you away it was to make you stronger so you could come home and help nine people on a journey that I think you will give them the support they need. When you all awaken you win meet one of the nine that will traveling with he is a wizard by the name Gandalf. He will guide you to Rivendell. I'll also give your two battle companions the gift of speech so that they will not be mistaken for the enemy."

"Eru-sama by any chance is my husband still in middle earth? I would like him to see his son and daughter before the quest if possible that is?"asked Sora. Midoriko-sama and Eru-sama smiled and nodded yes to her.

"You will see him in Rivendell as well my dear he will know what to look for and he knows Kagome will be with the other nine people. So rest when you awaken Kagome you out of all will have learned hand to hand, swordplay, Archery, all the healing herbs in middle earth, and you will still have your miko powers just a little different so you can heal your battle pets/friends when they need it."

"Kagome we would like to give you some armor that is like your miko armor there but a little more like elvish, daemon slayer, and miko in look. We also want to let you know you will be keeping your miko powers so that you can heal the ring barre that will have been hurt bad as well as anyone you may encounter on your journey we wish you luck my dear sweet warrior."

"You all will be ten miles east of Rivendell when you awaken be careful there may be Orcs close to you." Luna and Randi both nod and say, "We would be honored to go and fight with she has done so much for use we'll do the same for her and her family."

..00..End Dream..00…

End of Chapter

Please let me know if you all like the story so far it's my 1st time doing this if you could let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning Home And A New Journey Begins

Thank you for the all of the reviews and I will try to get new chapters up when I finish them so please bear with me.

Chapter 2

The first to wake where Luna and Randi they looked around then Randi said, "I'm going to scout for danger you should try to wake and the others I will see if I can get help." "Ok be safe love and careful remember they may think you are the enemy if so have them chase you to us ok by then I should have up."

Randi toke off to the east knowing Rivendell was there he got two miles from it when two elves saw him and started to chase him as they did they know dest he was leading them to something so they then choughs to split up one went to Lord Elrond about want has happened.

So the elf that started on the chase soon found a small group of elves that seemed to be unconscious with another wolf-like animal protecting them. In the group, the elf could make out two elleths and one young ellon. One of the elleths looked ready for war should she have to go and the two wolves seemed to be trying to wake her more than the older looking one.

Slowly Kagome started to wake and looked around while rubbing her eyes saw they were not alone. "Hello, you can come out unless you mean to harm me and my family. Luna tries to wake my mom places and Randi can you try to wake Sota places. I know Eru-sama said to find Gandalf but I've got a feeling he is in Rivendell already." At that, the elf came to her.

"You are right my Lord Elrond will want to talk to you all follow me." Kagome saw Sota was not waking so she picked him up and Luna came over to her. " put your mother on my back and him on Randi's back and we can follow you and the elf there to a safer place for them." "Thank you, Randi and Luna, I know I would have had a hard time without you." To say the elf was speechless was an understatement never has any elf or other races seen or hear an animal speak before and those two wolves seem to be loyal to this group of elves.

As they got closer more elves came out to them escorting them to the Lord's home. When they got there Kagome said, "Luna, Randi if the elves come to you let them take mother and Sota from your backs then change into your smaller forms ok I don't think they will hurt them not with daddy being here and all. Though I wonder what he looks like I don't remember him at all."

They had just got to the stable when Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Aragorn, and a handful of elves came running to them. Gandalf was shocked that there were two wolves in the city and then he saw what was on their backs he rushed to them.

Lord Elrond had just got the update and saw Gandalf running so he followed and was just as shocked but could see that the wolves listen to the elleth in armor. Aragorn was just on his way to see Gandalf when he ran out the door he looked out the window and saw what made him run and followed as he got close he saw a elleth with long black hair, blue eyes with amber yellow speaks around and in the blue rings, and she was dressed in a light blue hakama and dark blue tunic, black boots with gold armor. She had a bow and sword that looked as though they were used before.

'Could she be useful in the upcoming quest to destroy the ring we can only hope.' Was the thought of Gandalf, Lord Elrond, and Aragorn. Kagome turned to Randi and asked,"come here I think it would be best if only one of you or Luna are in their battle form right now I will hold my little brother from here."

When they heard that they were shocked and surprised the wolf was listening to her but were shocked when they hard it says,"Ok but if you need me I will be here on Luna's back." Then Randi changed to his smaller form that was 6 inches tall. Sota's eyes were starting to open Kagome was so happy she knelt down so his feet were on the ground.

"Kagome where are we and where's mom. I am scared we don't know where dad is and I don't know what he looks like I never knew him my whole life. And I bet you don't remember either, do you? If mom was here she would know what he looks like." Randi ran to Sota and began to rub on him. Sota smiled, "Thank you, Randi, I needed that." That's when he saw his mom on Luna's back and ran to her started to shake her.

"It's ok she is only sleeping Sota. Both of you were out cold when got here you weren't to wake anytime soon. I'm sure mom will wake soon though and don't forget I will fight to the death to protect you and mom." "Ok, sis I was just worried I don't want to lose you or mom."

When Sota looked up at Kagome and saw the simple for the Shikon no Tama in the middle of her forehead. "Hey, sis, you have something on your forehead that's a reminder of what you once guarded in the world we lived in for 1050 years did you know that." Kagome shook her head. "I had no idea when I woke I had only one thing on my mind and that was to protect my family and find Gandalf like Eru-sama said to do."

Sora was starting to wake when she heard what Kagome was saying to Sota. "I would have done the same Kagome." "I do believe that your father is on his way here if not here already." "Who is your husband My Lady?" Asked Gandalf.

"Well, Master Gandalf the Gray my husband is Haldir Lorien. My name is Sora Lorien/Higurashi. Higurashi is the name of the family that took us in in a different world." "My mate should be here. Haldir must be worried we have not seen him for a very long time."

Lord Elrond was shocked. "You are finally back with us. We looked everywhere for you my dear and now you have a son did he know you where with a child before you dispersed with your daughter?" "No dear friend he didn't know sadly."

Kagome then said, "mom I think Sota is hungry as am I not to mention I have been up since we were brought back here I am feeling tired as well sorry if I sound rude." "I'm sorry Kagome, I had not seen you this way in a long time." Sota ran to his sis and held her up the best he could when out of nowhere Aragorn had her in his arms. "Lord Elrond is there a place we may rest for a little bit?" "Yes of course I will have rooms made up for you and your family."

It was two hours till dinner was served when Kagome woke and looked around to see Arwen there with a dress for her. "Thank you, for the dress and for helping me it will be some time for e to get used to these clothing." "It is ok I am glad to be of use here I'll take you to dinner now we have a lot of company here for the council tomorrow." With that, they both walked into the dining hall many of them went quite as Kagome came in Sota saw her and ran to her. "Sis I am glad you are feeling better I was so worried I finally met Dad to he reminds me of Sesshomaru a little." "I am glad you met Dad. I have missed him for so long."

Haldir was so shocked that his daughter had grown to rival in beauty to Arwen but for the fight in her eyes that promised death to anyone dumb enough to attack her or her family. "Sora is what you told me true that our daughter has to go with the nine people that Eru-sama talked about?"

After dinner Lord Elrond met with the family and had learned everything Kagome had went through in the other world and why she had to go on the quest soon to be talked about in the council.

~New Day~

Here Kagome stud by Lord Elrond as the council began when Gimli tried to hit the ring with his ax she through a barrier up over the ring and said, "It's no use you can not destroy it that way. Only in the fires of Mt. Doom can we destroy it." Then Frodo stud to say. "I will take the ring to mordor but I do not know the way." "I will go with you Frodo as long as it is your burden to bear," said Gandalf. "You have my ax." "And my bow," saed an elf.

Later Kagome learned his name to be Legolas of the woodland realm and then she made it known, "I Kagome will be there to help as well my little friend for I once had to guard a jewel similar to the ring so I am good at all things should you need my skills." The hobbits that were hidden came out. "We are going to Frodo will need us."

So as foretold nine plus Kagome stud there as the fellowship. Luna and Randi where on her shoulders. "I do not think it wise to let a woman join all she will do slow us down in the end." At this both Randi and Luna jumped in the air and changed into their battle forms.

"You will show respect human Ms. Kagome has saved more people then you will ever know as it is we are happy to serve her and her family." "Its ok Luna and Randi he is like Inuyasha in that manner of thought so I am ignoring him." All but Gandalf and Aragorn were surprised and shocked. Having not seen or hear of animals talk like that or change the way they did.

Sota came over when he saw the two transform and heard what was said. "Sis will you be ok? I don't want you to have a repeat of the journey that you had in the other world." "Sota don't worry I will be fine as well as I was on the last journey ok." "Hi, dad sorry we just got back to you and now I am going on a journey again."

"It's not your fault Eru-sama has given you this task my daughter you make this family proud for the second time." Haldir then hugged Kagome and kissed her forehead. "Luna can you go with my family to make sure they get home safe I will call for you if I need you ok." "Of course Ms. Kagome."


	3. Chapter 3

Returning Home And A New Journey Begins 

Chapter 3 

As the fellowship got ready for their journey Kagome had to let her mom and dad know that Luna was going with them and Randi was with her. The family was ok with that but thought she should take a horse to ride but Kagome said, "I can ride Randi if maybe and I have had a dream that a prince will need my healing skills in the future because the right-hand man to the King has poisoned him and the king but I only help the prince. A wizard will help the king that is in the fellowship though he will not be gray for he is meant to fall to get stronger than before."

Gandalf had heard this and was stroking his beard. The rest of the fellowship were to busy to listen in as it was Bolimir was not happy that Kagome was going at all and Legolas was intrigued that Kagome was going and the dream that she talked about to her parents. Though Legolas was wanting to learn more about Kagome and be friends if at all possible. She didn't feel like the other ellths he's met.

Sora said, "Kagome that was a vision you got the ability from your grandma and the other world so I'm glad you have told us and we will be going back to her soon so we may see each other again soon dear take good care ok." " I will mom and thank's for that info I didn't remember grandma had told me once."

Now they were going through the gate and Kagome saw Aragorn stop and look back to see Arwen who stood under a beautiful willow tree that hung over her balcony and knew that they were lovers that would be the best king and queen though Aragorn didn't believe that they would be together. As they walked through the woods and Frodo felt the wound he got from one of the Black rider's gave him start to hurt Kagome saw this and walked up to him when they were resting and asked, "would you like me to treat that so you can live happy after this quest?" He just nodded and said, " If you can? I would like that places."

When the others heard this and looked on they were amazed at want was happening. Kagome's hand had a pink light Ingolf it as she placed it on the wound for about 20 min. She lifted it there was nothing there. Kagome was about to move away when Frodo hugged her and said, "Thanks, I thought I was going to live with that tail the day I die."

"That's some healing trick you have there Ms. Kagome," said Sam. "Sam I was trained in many things in a different world than this one." Legolas thought `want did she do there that required her to learn so much that it would also help us on this mission. though I am glad that she is trained so well.'

Aragorn smiled as he saw Legolas look at Kagome as though she was a goddess. Kagome walked over to Aragorn as she thought there was trouble close by that he and Gandalf should know of. "Where may I find Gandalf? I have a feeling that we may be under attack soon. So he is aware of this and we can act accordingly." "I think he is over there and just heard you so don't worry. I've been feeling it too as well as Legolas so we're ready for it to come if you want to stay close to Frodo and the other hobbits that may be a good idea. I've got a feeling you won't be affected by the ring as Bolimir would be. Sad really he is a good man in heart and soul." 

"Every well I will and you are right it's the ring that is making him act out of character though at times I can see that the ring is not affecting at all." As she got to Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin Kagome sensed an arrow coming for Frodo and through a barrier around them.

As they watched and were amazed at how Randi and Kagome fight so well together as if they were reading the others mind. Kagome had just killed her 27th orc when she was tackled to the ground as she was checking the barrier. Randi and Legolas ran to help her. As Randi attacked the orc and Legolas helped Kagome up and saw she had two deep cuts one on her right shoulder and one on her left hip. 

As Randi finished the last one Aragorn and the others ran to Legolas to see how Kagome was and were shocked to see where she had been hit and not screaming her head off. Legolas had put pressure on the two wounds to keep from losing to much blood. Kagome reached up and placed a pink hand on her hip but was unable to do it to her shoulder as she finished the hip everything went black. 

Aragorn ran over and started to chew on some herbs as he was doing that while Legolas was wiping the shoulder wound and cleaning it so that the herbs would work as they were surprised to. Kagome was asleep but they could hear her mutter "Inuyasha why did you have to be a dumb half-demon and chose a clay pot over me owell I'm sure your brother will be happy that you have died and are in hell at least let me give the Tetsusaiga to him Sesshoumaru can use it now that he is protecting a small human child."

They were shocked at what they heard. Though now they knew more about her a little if any. When Kagome woke her left shoulder was raped and not hurting as bad as is was when she passed out. She looked around and saw they were in a small cave. Legolas was right next to her and was happy she was awake so he called for Aragorn and the others they came running.

Kagome was leaning on Randi as she saw the others. "Ms. Kagome you need to lay back down it's only been two days you had really drained your energy fighting and healing your hip so Aragorn and Legolas have been tending your right shoulder so that it would not get infected. "Sorry for being a burden than everyone I will try to not be one again." "You're not a burden my Lady Kagome. You and Randi are the ones that had done most of the killing so you have earned the rest and I am sure everyone agrees with me on that," said Legolas.

"I'm guessing that You and Aragorn saw all the scars on my upper body." Both Legolas and Aragorn node yes and Aragorn said, "I have never met an elf be they elleth or ellon with as many scars that you've got. Where did you get so many was it in the other world?" "Well, that's a long story it all began on my human birthday at the age of 15..." So Kagome told them all about her quest that she was on in the other world and the hardships she endured on it to the point that led her and her family back here to Lord Elrond's house.

Kagome goes on to say, "you see my mother, brother, and I were under a spell that made us human for a long time and so my brother will have a hard time adjusting to being immortal and an elf. I will have to get use to it again as well for when I left here I was only as tall as Gandalf's nee and only just starting to talk in my native tongue. When sent to the other world with only my mom who was still in her early pregnancy and not showing that Sota was in her belly. Though when we met an old man in his 50's that took us in and let us use his family name and live with him at his family's shrine we lived with him tall the day he passed away. My family and I made sure that the shrine was given to people that would take care of it and then I moved Sota and my mom to the feudal era of the world and we lived there for two to three years after I killed the half-demon Naraku."

They couldn't believe that she had gone through and then some. Now knowing why Luna and Randi were so loyal to her was had a new understanding to all there. Legolas then went to her side kneeled down so she could see into his eyes. "Will you not rest for another hour or two for at least then we can move out. We are on our way to Pass of Caradhras it will be a difficult path."

"Randi when we go over Pass of Caradhras I want you to carry Frodo and whatever hobbits you can on your back ok they will freeze up there if left to walk in the snow." "Ok, Ms. Kagome I will I do believe that I can carry all 4 of the hobbits on my back." As they got to the deepest part of the snow Randi transformed to his bigger fighting form then want they have seen. Frodo was not ready to ride yet so they just had Sam, Pippin, and Merry on his back.

Frodo was walking fine tail he slipped and rolled down the side of the mountain but didn't get far as Aragorn was bringing up the back of the line and caught him. As Frodo reaches for his neck he realizes that the ring was missing. There up the path that he rolled from was the ring as Bolimir picked it up Aragorn said loud and clear, "give the ring back to Frodo, Bolimir!"

"As you wish my lord, of course, I have no need for the ring." Frodo got the ring back and was walking to Randi. "Is there still room for me on your back Randi?" Kagome and Randi said, "yes there is." Kagome came up to him and helped him onto Randi's back Legolas was at her side to help as her right shoulder was still out of order. Legolas was out scouting when Kagome yelled, "There is a voice in the air!" "It's Saruman he is trying to bring down the mountain on us all." Legolas ran to Kagome and helped her to the side of the mountain as she through up a barrier up over the whole group as the snow came down.  
Aragorn and Gandalf were the first two out as they helped Bolimir out then Gimli and then Randi who still had all the hobbits on his back shivering but not as bad as if they were to be walking in it before the side of the mountain came down. The last two out were Legolas and Kagome which Legolas had to poll Kagome out with him or she would have had trouble on her own with the hurt shoulder.

"Gandalf I think we need to get off the mountain it may not be safe but Moria is the only other way to go." "Let the ring bear choose." "We will go through the mines." Once off the mountain, Randi transformed back to his small form.

Kagome went about making a fire while Legolas and Aragorn went hunting for food. Gandalf sat near Kagome so he and Gimli could help her if needed. Kagome was doing good tail Bolimir bumped her by accident with enough forces that Kagome fell over was about to land on her hurt shoulder that was only half healed. thanks to Legolas getting back faster than Aragorn He slid under her to cushion her fall and give a mad/angry stare at Bolimir.

Aragorn appeared and said, "Bolimir try to be more careful we do owe her a for fighting the way she did for us when she got hurt. I for one am in her debt." "It's ok Aragorn I'm no stranger to this type of treatment. Bolimir I can tell you didn't mean to bump me. Though thank you, Legolas for caching me if I had hit the ground my shoulder would have reopened I suspect."

"Thank you, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas for the hunt and finishing the fire." Frodo came over to help Kagome and Legolas up as did Sam. "Thanks my friend's for the help." Randi then came up and started to lick Kagome's shoulder "I will be ok my little friend by morning."

The next day they made their way to the mines. As they arrived it was nightfall while Gandalf tried all that he knew to open the door. Aragorn and Sam were saying goodbye to Bill the pony. "Don't worry Sam Bill knows the way home and mines are no place for a pony even as brave as Bill." 

Pippin and Merry were skipping stones to see who could get the stones farther. After one of the roses the water serves moved on its own. Kagome had been watching them as well as Legolas and Aragorn. When after the last rock was thrown Aragorn grabbed Merry's arm and said, "Don't disturb the water we know not want lives in its deeps." "Yes, we should be careful." As Kagome turned she saw something in the water as did Randi and Legolas. "Randi you saw that right go to battle form plz and stay close to Frodo." "Yes, Ms. Kagome as you wish."

Just as Randi got to Frodo and Gandalf when the doors to Moria opened. they were just inside when an octopus tentacle shoots out of the water and was going for Frodo if it was not for Kagome taking his place and got grabbed instead but Sam yelled, "Ms. Kagome!" That's when Legolas and Aragorn turned to see what has happened were greeted with Kagome hanging over a monster's open jaws. Kagome was aiming an arrow right into its mouth as she released it a pink light was infolding the arrow killing the monster in one hit.

As she fell into the water but hit it little too hard and hurt her shoulder. Unable to swim right Kagome tried to get to shore. Legolas ran out to her to help while Gandalf and the others were trying to get everything ready to go. "Kagome are you ok?" asked a worried Legolas. "Yes I just hit the water a little to hard so I was unable to use my right shoulder," answered Kagome as she noticed Legolas had been the 1st one as of late to help her out since she got hurt. She had seen him looking at her before that though and wondered if he and she could be friends or more than that given time to get to know each other.

As they were going through the stone door Kagome got the feeling that something bad was about to happen she looked up and pushed Legolas through and ran she was halfway when two large boulders came down on her. The last thing Kagome saw was black fur and an elf. The others watched in slow-motion as the scene played out, could not believe that Kagome would be so unselfish as to put herself in the way of anything to protect those in her group.

Randi and Legolas both ran to grab her. Randi through a barrier around himself and ran to Kagome, once there he stood over her while Legolas grabbed her into his arms then ran to safety with her as he said, "ok Randi I've got her you can come. I know Kagome will be heartbroken if you die here." Randi said, "yes she would for she would lose not only me but my mate Luna as well the last ties she has to the world she grew up in and saved."

When they came to the others they hard Kagome mone, "I am so not doing that again with no barrier it's like the one time me and Inuyasha were stuck in a large demon's stomach that was stone tell we got in it and Naraku brought it back to life so that we would die in its stomach. I was useless for a week due to the acid burning my feet and ankles when it was brought back to life. At the time I was wishing I had demon blood in me so I could heal faster than a human."

"Thank you for that Randi and Legolas." Legolas was happy she was ok. Randi answered for them both, "it's ok Ms. Kagome we are just glad you're ok. I know Luna would have my hide for not helping you when you needed it most. and then your family would no doubt dowers."

"Randi I had a vision Luna will have a surprise for you when we meet again." "Then I look forward to seeing her." As they walked through the mines of Moria Kagome had been walking next to Legolas and Aragorn they both were not about to leave her side. Aragorn said/asked, "Ms. Kagome I was wondering what are your thoughts on Legolas and the quest we're on?"

"Well for starters you all can drop the Ms. and just call me Kagome. In the other world, they always called me Lady Kagome or Ms. Kagome it got so annoying that I would not answer them when they used those titles. You see the group that I was traveling with at the time know I was above any titles but would not go by them so they knew I was willing to work hard to keep them safe. As for your question I have seen only half of the quest in my visions, from what I've seen we are going to get split up soon and then I will have to save a prince that is badly wounded. I would say Legolas is one of a kind Prince of the woodland realm I hope we can be friends."

When the time came to stop for the day Legolas came up to Aragorn and asked, "what were you up to when you asked 'what are your thoughts on Legolas?' are you trying to get her and me together?" "Legolas I'm not blind and the others have seen you looking at her as if she were a goddess. You looked to like you wanted to ask her that but would not do so. I am sure she is hiding the fact that she may like you more than friends with the way you treat her not to mention you both look the same age. I also get the feeling when our group is split up we will not have Randi with us." 

Legolas was taken by surprise that everyone but Kagome could see that he had feelings for her. He gathered what courage was there and walked up to Kagome. "Kagome, do have a moment to talk?" "Ya sure whats up, are you feeling ok you look like you've got a lot on your mind." 'That is one way of putting it.' "Well, I was wondering would you like to be friends?" "Yes, I would be happy to be friends with Legolas who knows we may become more then friends after this journey," answered Kagome. 

As they talked and got to know each other. Then when everyone but Kagome was asleep she started to sing is a low tone. 

" Shadow Games "  
Long ago in the ancient past  
I remember a life when we first met  
In a dark shadow world  
Under a big full moon  
There and then I could tell  
You'd try to break my will  
But now watch as I rise  
To a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry  
Will be heard all night  
You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
No I won't be beat again  
You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
All this time I've prayed my friend  
So now you know after time has passed  
You can never be sure you're always the best  
Cuz I'm back from the shadows  
Coming after you  
On the brightest day  
If your darkest hour  
So now watch as I rise  
To a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry  
Will be heard all night  
You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
No I won't be beat again  
You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
All this time I've prayed my friend  
You destroyed the future with your past  
Forgot the lesson of the test  
You never understood the blessed  
Too bad today will be your last  
So now watch as I rise  
To a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry  
Will be heard all night  
You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
No I won't be beat again  
You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
All this time I've prayed my friend 

Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Randi could not believe she was such a great singer. Though they didn't know the song it was same what, what they were going through. The next day they came to a hall with a single room attached to it. "Gimli!" said Gandalf. 


	4. Chapter 4

Returning Home And A New Journey Begins

Thank you for the all of the reviews and I will try to get new chapters up when I finish them so please bear with me.

Chapter 4

Everyone ran after Gimli and once they were in the room found it's floor scattered with selections of the people of Moria. As Gandalf was reading a log that one of the dwarves. "We should keep moving it's not safe here." said a high alert Legolas to Aragorn. As he moved to stand close to Kagome who was staring at the well the whole time Gandalf was reading. 'Why is she so focused on the well' was the last thing Legolas thought as he stood ready for anything. Kagome said a prayer for all of the people of Moria that they find peace in the afterlife.

Pippin was holding Gandalf's hat and staff as he walked around and looked at everything. He came to a well with a dwarf selection sitting on the rim with an arrow in it as one of its arms were pointing at him. He got curious and grabbed the selection's finger and turned it the skull fell back down the well bouncing off the sides. Everyone turned to the well as the rest of the selection fell down the well soon as Pippin turned to the others squeezing his eyes shut every time the selection hit the sides of the well. "Fool of a Took! Through yourself in next time save us from your stupidity." said a mad Gandalf.

The sound of drums started to travel up the well and everyone was still tail Sam said, "Mr. Frodo your sword!" As Frodo looked at his sword and polled it out a few inches they all saw it was light-up blue. Bolimir ran to the doors looked everywhere outside the doors as he brings his head back just as a few arrows hit one of the wooden doors.

Brassing the doors shut. "Stay close to Gandalf and Randi you'll be safe there!" said Aragorn. "The even brought two cave trolls." said sarcastically and scared by Bolimir. Kagome got her bow and arrows ready her sword had a pink glow to it as the orcs chopped their way through the wooden doors. Legolas and Aragorn were right next to her with their own bow at the ready while Bolimir had a sword ready. Gandalf had a sword as well as his staff ready.

Randi transformed into a battle form that was as big as a cave troll with the hobbits behind him. Gimli jumped on to the stone coffin and yelled, "let them come there is still but one dwarf that breathing!"

As the hole got bigger Kagome let a pink arrow go and they all heard about ten screams every time she fired an arrow. Soon the orcs got in and Kagome changed to her sword that light-up pink. Aragorn did the same but was shocked that his sword was as well light-up pink as well as was Bolimir, Gimli, and Gandalf as they could only guess Kagome was doing this to help. Even Legolas's gear had the light. As for Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were in a barrier.

As they all fought the pink glow was a huge help, as well as Randi as the first cave troll went down another, came in and Frodo had run from the barrier and was now behind one of the broken pillars as Aragorn tried to get the cave troll to focus on him. The troll knocked him into a wall hard and he was out cold. The troll grabbed a spear and stabbed Frodo in the heart.

Kagome finished her group of orcs and turned to see it happen and charged at the cave troll and jumped on to its back ran up it and slammed her sword into its head as it turned to ash Kagome had just enough time to jump to was Frodo was at. They were all at her side as they finished the rest of them. Aragorn woke as soon as two of the orcs were about to hit Kagome in the back. He killed one and Randi gave Legolas a mighty through as Legolas had got to her just in time to kill the other orc.

As she checked Frodo she sighing in relief. "Sam can you get me some water please," asked Kagome. As they all watched she put it up to his lips while holding his head up. The water was going down but a lot of it was not so she put some in her mouth and then proceeded to put her mouth on his as well placing a hand on his throat as she gently rubbed it as she pushed the water into his mouth. To say the others were shocked was an understatement never have they seen this before. But it worked as she stopped and looked at Frodo as his eyes started to open.

"I'm glad you are ok now Frodo but if you can please show the others why you are not dead though I think they are wondering why I gave you water the way I did as I learned to get water or soups into a person that was unable to eat or drink by themselves while healing or just too old to do it themselves."

Frodo lifted his shirt and showed them all the mithril vest. "Come on we all have to get out of here." As Kagome said this and tried to stand but she had used too much energy in the fight to get up and move. Randi came over "You have used too much energy Ms. Kagome let someone carry you." "I only will let myself be carried for 5mins and that's it with the area we're in," Kagome answered with a shy small smile. Legolas came over and was about to pick her up when she said, "if you are going to carry me put me on your back that way you can still use your blades if needed."

They all ran out of the room and into the hall and continued until they were surrounded by orcs for only 10 mins then a loud roar scared all of them away. Bolimir then asked, "what new devilry is this?" "It is a balrog a demon from the old world. Swords are no longer of use here RUN!" answered Gandalf.

As they ran and came to a staircases leading down to the bridge of Khazad-dum. "Lead them on Aragorn you must get out of here," said Gandalf. They made it halfway down the staircases when large stones started to fall from the roof of the cave destroying the stairs behind them. As they got to the next to last staircase the rocks brock one part of the stairs so they had to jump across the gap 1st was Legolas then Gandalf next was Bolimir with Pippin and Merry under his arms then Sam and then Gimli.

The last three to jump were Kagome, Frodo, and Aragorn as the stairs were brock and the stairs that they were on started to brack and sway so Kagome, Frodo, and Aragorn started to lean.

"We need to lean forward a little and get it closer to the others as soon as we get close we all jump ok," Aragorn said. Kagome told Frodo no matter what he and Aragorn had to jump. When the time came Kagome pushed them to go as the staircase was falling Kagome didn't jump at the same time as them she jumped a little too late and almost didn't make it but she had grabbed the side of the stairs and started to climb up as she got to the top Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her up the rest of the way to him.

They all ran over the bridge all but Gandalf who turned to face the Balrog and shouted, "You shall not pass. As I am a servant of the light and you shall not pass." Gandalf was in the middle of the bridge as he destroyed the other half of it. As he was turning to come with the others the balrog used his whip as he fell to grab Gandalf by the ankle and tried to take him with as Gandalf grabbed the edge of the bridge and saw us still there so he yelled, "Fly you fools." with that he fell with the Balrog in to the black abyss.

They all were sad but they could not stop for the orcs were back and they were firing arrows at them as they ran out of the mines of Moria. When they were all outside they fell to their knees crying.

"Legolas get them up," said Aragorn as he helped him. "Give them a moment for peat's sake," Bolimir said. Kagome ran to Frodo and grabbed his hand to turn him to her and said, "don't give up on Gandalf yet you will see him at the end of this quest ok." "Now come on we all need to get off the mountain at nightfall orcs will be everywhere," "Kagome is right we make for the woods of Lothlórien," shouted Aragorn. As they walked they could hear Kagome sing a song she called Believe In.

Believe In

You always find me

Making time for you

So many dreams to come true

No room to figure

We've had it all

Take a look at what we've got

Each other, for one another

Friends to the end

Here we go

We stand together through these hard times

Don't let these days pass you on by

I believe in, you better believe that

I believe in you, oh yeah

So now you look at me

While I'm lookin at you

I think to myself

I'm watching out for you

Let's take a chance together

We never have before

When I think about thinking of you

It feels like there's nothing else to do

We took a chance together

Here we go

We stand together through these hard times

Don't let these days pass you on by

I believe in, you better believe that

I believe in you, oh I know that

You want it all

(Ah ah)

(Ah ah)

We stand together through these hard times

Don't let these days pass you on by

I believe in, you better believe that

I believe in you, oh

I believe in, you better believe that

I believe in you, oh yeah (yeah)

(Oh yeah)

(Oh)

As they got to the treeline she was sing so low that the elves were moved to meet them. Haldir and his two brothers Orophin and Rumil standing with a few other elves. They could not believe their little niece after so long. Let alone hear her sing such a song.


	5. Chapter 5

Returning Home And A New Journey Begins

Chapter 5

As they were walking Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin were talking to Kagome as they made their way to the Lady of the Wood. Kagome was happy to be able to get to know her two Uncles that she has not seen for so long. While that was going on Legolas asked, "My Lord Haldir my I have a word with you and your wife/mate after we are done with the Lady of the Wood."

Haldir nods yes. "Kagome and Randi when you get a chance come by the talan we have a surprise for you and your mother wants to see you." "Kagome I'm so happy to see you so will mom," yelled Sota as he ran to her and hugged her tightly. With a smile, she returned the hug, "me too little brother though I may have overdone a few things I'm sore all over for not staying in shape."

"Didn't know you had a son Lord Haldir. When did he get born if it's ok to ask?" Legolas and the group watched the to siblings hug each other. "That my dear friend was when my wife and daughter had been taken from me and lived as a mortal in a different world. I even learned that Kagome went out of her way to protect her family to the point of getting hurt and poisoned she almost didn't make it if not for the few good friends she made that helped her."

At hearing this Legolas was shocked as well as the group was shocked that she and her family were once human in another world. Then to be asked to go on this quest in order to come home. that's when they heard her and Sota singing two songs that was interesting to say the least.

"I'm Back"

Disappeared

Out of here

It was time to pay my dues

Never guessed

That you'd be dressed

In my clothes and in my shoes

You couldn't wait to move right in

If I were you I'd be concerned

Ain't no way you're gonna win

Betcha didn't count on my return

_CHORUS_

You thought you were so tough

You had it all under to control

Now enough is enough

Gonna take back what you stole

{Give it up, 'cause now I'm back}

On my own

All alone

This ain't how the story ends

Now I see

Those close to me

They were just fair-weather friends

You suckered everyone in sight

With promises that fooled them all

You may be top dog tonight

The bigger they come, the harder they fall

_CHORUS_

You thought you were so tough

You had it all under to control

Now nothing's enough

Gonna take back what you stole

{Give it up, 'cause now I'm back}

_CHORUS_

You thought you were so tough

You had it all under to control

Now nothing's enough

Gonna take back what you stole

{Give it up, 'cause now I'm back}

"No Matter"

(first verse)

Yeah

Yeah

How did it come to this

After all we been through

Two of a pair now on opposite sides

From the very start with honor we dueled

We watched each other's back

And we battled with pride

We're closer than brothers

Now we're have to fight each other

And we trust our fate

To the heart of the cards

[Chorus:]

No matter what

Let the game begin

No matter what

May the best man win

No matter what

We're in this together

No matter what

We'll be friends forever

No matter what

(second verse)

Yeah

Yeah

It's been you and me

Hanging out playing games

Didn't ever think it would get this hard

Times running out

And so much at stake

Everything riding on the turn of a card

We'll show them what we're made of

As we fight for the ones we love

And we'll be friends to the very end

[Chorus:]

No matter what

Let the game begin

No matter what

May the best man win

No matter what

We're in this together

No matter what

We'll be friends forever

No matter what

(third verse)

Yeah

I don't wanna give up

But I will never give in

Don't wanna duel with my very best friend

We're an equal match

And we win every play

With so much at stake

I just can't walk away

Though I need a victory

You always meant the world to me

And that's one thing that will never change

[Chorus:]

No matter what

Let the game begin

No matter what

May the best man win

No matter what

We're in this together

No matter what

We'll be friends forever, yeah

No matter what

Let the game begin

No matter what

May the best man win

No matter what

We're in this together

No matter what

We'll be friends forever

No matter what

From what they could see the two were really close to each other that they could finish the other's thought which was a little scary to think that if Kagome was to not make it out of this then the little boy would be crushed.

Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celeborn making their way to meet the fellowship when they heard the two singing and could not help but have hope that there was a future for all of the middle earth. "Sota I think it's time for you to go back to mom ok and take Randi with you I know he misses you all." With a wink, Kagome told him she knew about the litter but not Randi. Sota laughs "ok Sis come on Randi." Randi jumped to him and they left.

After the meeting Kagome and the fellowship were taken to the tents for their stay well they didn't know if Kagome was going to stay there with them. "Here Kagome I will walk you to your family so you can see them," offered Legolas. Aragorn could see want his friend was up to and wished him luke as he met Legolas's eyes.

"Kagome I'm so happy you are ok Sota told me you knew about the litter you want to see them." as Sora and Kagome hugged each other. "Mom I think Randi should stay here to help with the new little boy and girls but I know he will be insisting that he comes do to the bond we share." "Lady Sora is your husband here by chance? I would like to talk to the both of you please," asked Legolas when Kagome left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Returning Home And A New Journey Begins**

 _Thank you for the_ _all of the reviews and I will try to get new chapters up when I finish them so please bear with me._

 **Chapter 6**

 **With Kagome and the litter**

As Kagome was walking up to where they had put Luna she heard someone say her name. "Kagome, where are you off to that you didn't see or hear the seven of us walking up to you?" "Aw I was preoccupied with the idea of little Randis and Luna's running around is all. Would you like to go with me to see them?" "We would love to see them if that's ok with her?" Said the hobbits as they all got to the door and were greeted by Randi and Sota. "Ya you're welcomed to see them but try to not be loud ok."

As they went in they saw at least four little wolf pups. But as soon as the pups see Kagome they run to her lightly biting her leggings trying to get her to their level. "Ha ha ok I get it you all want me down there at your legal right you could of asked nicely."

"I'm sorry Ms. Kagome they are still learn. I've been telling them about you and I think they are just too eager to play and spend time with you." both Luna and Randi said at the same time while they taped the pups on the head to get their attention on them. "You know better then to do that the four of you go to the corners and think about what you are in there for and then we will see if you can play with her misses and the fellowship."

Frodo and the other were glad that the pups would have good parents to show them what not to do and what they should do for good. "I am glad you two are doing a good job with them but remember don't be to hard on them or they might go down the wrong path in the future ok just keep that in mind." "We will ."

"So are you going to stay here with them Randi? Or are you still wanting to go with us when we leave?" asked Kagome as the fellowship wondered the same thing.

 **Back with Legolas and Kagome's Parents**

When Legolas was sure that Kagome was gone he turned to Lord Haldir and Lady Sora. "I was wondering would it be okay if I courted your daughter Kagome, during this quest we're on as well as possibly marry her after?" asked Legolas.

Lord Haldir and Lady Sora answered, "that would be up to her. Four she has been through a lot and she would need someone that will understand her and not judge her for the things that she knows and can do not to mention she is very tight knit with her brother and will do anything to protect him and anyone else who she feels as like a family member I have also witnessed her heart being broken bye one man. Thankfully did not make her fade from a broken heart fore then she had focused mainly on her family and it has not sense look for any romance."

Legolas said, "I understand and I will do what I can to help her understand and I love her. I know that she will not fully I understand that I'm in love with her. So I will have my work cut out for me to win her favor."

Just as Haldir, Sora, and Legolas were making their way to rejoin the other's. as they were getting closer they could hear the question. Kagame had asked, "So are you going to stay here with them Randi? Or are you still wanting to go with us when we leave?"

"I will have to think about it before you leave I will give you my answer if that is okay with you Ms. Kagome. For I do not want to say one thing and end up doing another," answer Randi. "Ok then we will just wait for your answer. Hey Sota you want to go Sparr and practice our gymnastics? It will help me get back into the swing of things and you can practice some more with me the only other person that knows gymnastics. That is other than Mom of course but I don't see Dad letting her do me and you can do so you are up for it." asked/said Kagome.

Beaming with excitement Sota answered, " you are so on I've been dying to get some practice in and you're also right Dad has not let Mom out of his sight since he went back to the Border and she has been too busy with stuff around the talan so it'd be nice to get my muscles back into shape would being able to bend in half and not be sore he he he he."

" okay then Let us go find a spot so we can practice. I know I definitely need it and it would give a good show for those who end up coming by they might be so shocked that they don't know what to do just like we were. When we were first introduced to it I still remember how me and you were both stunned so much that we never even heard what Mom said to us that day until we got home and she repeated it saying, "I'm guessing you two would like to try this and you have my permission as long as you to do it together and never compete as if you are better than the other and you will always support each other. Encourage one another is that understood."

Then we had both nodded because both me and you knew that if we were not were told that we would have competed with one another to see who was the better at gymnastics. Only after we learn some gymnastics that we decided we would try to add our weapons into the routines so that when I was in in the past of the Otherworld I would be able to defend myself or attack while I was dodging other moves but of course we always kept that a secret from Inuyasha and the others well Sesshomaru I think knew and so did Sango and Miroku and I do believe Shippo figured it out.

But Inuyasha was so dense and never paid attention to me unless to ask me "where is the jewel shards do you sense any" I was nothing but a tool to him. He had a poor choice in love choosing a dead clay pot over me and said day that clay pot had a piece of my soul inside her and she would try to steal the rest of my soul every time she came near me.

Until course I put her out of her misery I am sure Inuyasha has found a new love by now. I hope he is happy as I know Sango and Miroku are and Shippo is most likely with Rin Sesshomaru's warden.

They are all living happily though I do wonder if Sesshomaru ever took a mate he was picky when I came to females he just barely was stood me being around then again I was acting as if I was a Teenage Human because of the spell that was put on us and didn't know I was an elf because the spell had also blocked my memories from before living there with the Higurashi family."

To say that Kagome and Sota's Dad was not pleased to learn this as well as shocked. Lady Sora then said, "I did not know about this until after she was done with her question past I have a feeling she was hiding it from me. So I would not worry too much about her though I always had a hunch that she had been missing something every time she had came to me for supplies.

Now I know what it was but I do not hold a grudge against any Inuyasha for he was torn between her and that clay pot for with the human spell with on us the clay pot was the pre incarnation of our daughter and so they looked identical but had different personalities as though they were twins our daughter was loving and caring Brave everything you would see in a warrior and a loving mother. Where is Kikyo was cold and heartless never loving when she was brought back as a clay pot before she had died she was like our daughter to some extent I had learned from her sister Lady Kaede. What her sister was like before she was killed."

Now Legolas and Haldir were glade Kagome and her family are back were they belong. So that they could look after them a lot better and try to make sure that it doesn't happen again. "So how about we all go find Kagome and the others and see what their doing?" Asked Legolas as Haldir and Sora agree. "We may find them watching Kagome and Sota training/doing their gumastices as a way to warm up to do their other fighting. You see they combine gumastices and swordsmanship, archery, and dagger use in to one." Said Sora as they went out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Returning Home And A New Journey Begins Chapter 7

 _Thank you for the_ _all of the reviews and I will try to get new chapters up when I finish them so please bear with me._

Chapter 7

Back with Kagome and the others

"Ok Sota I'll summon my shikigami to help us ok and it's not going to be the same, but I think I will bring out the shikigami of Grandpa and for fun I will bring out the old version shikigami of us and Nana that way we can see how much we have changed since then does that sound like a good plan." Said Kagame as they got to a good spot for training. She polled out fourteen pieces of paper that looked to have a Pieces of hair wrapped around its neckes of them. As she thought them one by one puffed into a solid form.

"Ok I will introduce you guys to my shikigami this is Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Grandpa Higurashi, myself, my brother and Nana as a human, Sesshomaru, Kirara, Ah-Un, Inuyasha, and Kaede. An shikigami this is my new Traveling companions Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Gimil, Bolimir, Legolas, and there was a wizard that was with us named Gandalf." They all looked at each other and said hello.

Sesshomaru could see there was more then she was saying. "Little Imouto what is bothering you?" Kagome sighed because she knew he could tell something was bothering her. "Well I have a feeling that I will be in a bit of trouble. I had a dream that was of me and two Hobbits being taken from the group but I had put a barrier a round Belimir's form to keep him from dying from a few poison arrows the barrier had the ability to help heal the poison that was already in him, but at the same time keep him on this plane until help could arrive. I don't know if what I dreamed will come to pass but I would like to be able to practise said barrier in case it does I have also been lacking in my practice staying in for the last big battle I had. I got a pretty badly wounded then was forced to have to be carried to a cave and rest for a few days."

"To be fair you did most of the fighting and kept us safe so therefore you were qualified for a few days off to heal," said Aragon smiling. "You Imouto need more practise if you are out of shape and I will be honored to help you after all I was one of the ones who taught you being a Demon Lord and all, but above all I am your adopted brother by demon standards and I looked at your family as mine though I have never met your father I have seen him in you and you are like the apple of his eye is assuming and he was not happy that you were chosen to go on this Quest I get the feeling."

"That would be one way I feel about her being on this Quest though I am glad to know that she had some good friends and adopted family while she was in another world," said Haldir as he and Sora and Legolas I'm walking into the clearing key and Legolas were shocked about hearing how she was adopted into a demon family while in another world and was trained by them to be a fighter but they knew about the shikon.

Knew that would still reason they are trained her so that she could defend yourself long enough for help to arrive if she was ever separated from the group they traveled in that alone was the reason why they allowed her to go on this Quest.

No sooner did Sora see Inuyasha she ran up to him and grabbed his ears like old times. "Inuyasha and it's been awhile since I've seen your cute little ears I sure hope you are living okay you got enough Ramen in your belly." while giggling. " okay okay it's good to see you too Sora and yes I am being a good boy don't worry Sesshomaru already doesn't let me out of his sight half the time nor does my mate, but can you please stop your hurting my ears you know how sensitive they are."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be hurting you but I kind of forgot how sensitive your ears are. Did you mate Kikyo? What she has given her life back after we left if so I sure hope you guys have a better time this around and are able to live your life to the fullest and in one put you to sleep in the other end up dying from a wound when Naraku had messed with you."

"Don't you worry about that me and Inuyasha are doing a lot better than the first go-around and I am again sorry for the way I had acted to you and your daughter when I was being the undead walking the Earth I should have known that I was going to get a second chance at Inuyasha when the time came because I still loved him and I knew for a fact that Kagome could never really loved him the way I did though I do feel sorry for her just know that I know what she was. It could have ended really badly for her due to what I was doing to her I could have made her parrish in grief and for that I am really sorry." says Kikyo.

When Kagome and Sota were dun warming up they went at it with training with Sess and the others in and out of the fellowship were shocked at hard they were going and how fast they moved it was like no one could see them at all. "Ok Kagome and Sota it's time for a break you need to eat." "Ok Mama I was just trying to get back in shape and thought Sota would like to join me."

"O Sota you know what song just popped into my herd?" "Um is it Umbrella by any chance because I was thinking the same." Laughing they began to sing.

Rihanna Umbrella Lyrics

You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart

Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star

Baby cause in the Dark, You can't see shiny Cars

And that's when you need me there

With you i'll always share

Because

When the sun Shine

Well shine Together

Told you i'll be here Forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath im a stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

These fancy things, Can't come in between

You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity

When the war has took it's part

When the world has dealt it's cards

If the hand is Hard, Together we'll mend your heart

Because

When the sun Shine

We shine Together

Told you i'll be here Forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath im a stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

You can run into my Arms

It's Okay don't be alarmed

(Come into Me)

(There's no distance in between our love)

So Go on and let the Rain pour

I'll be all you need and more

Because

When the sun Shine

We shine Together

Told you i'll be here Forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath im a stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we'll still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

It's raining

Oh baby it's Raining

baby come into me

Come into me

It's Raining

Oh baby it's raining

You can always come into me

As they ended the song there was a loud clapping sound so they turned and saw all that lived and the fellowship there. It was so nice that they thought that the siblings were that good. As Kagome and the others ate they learned all about what Kagome and her family had been through will in the other world.


End file.
